


Day one

by ThatGuySpoonZ



Category: Counter-Strike (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuySpoonZ/pseuds/ThatGuySpoonZ
Summary: I am A huge CSGO fan and player. So I thought why not try to write something? This story goes allong the lines of the release trailer with a couple added details and some removed.Thank you and enjoy.Counter Strike: Global Offensive is valve property. Hail Gaben.





	Day one

I have only been a Counter Terrorist for five years. I have been deployed numerous time around the globe, and seen most of the world even if it was not on the best terms. My initiation into this life started back in 2012. It was August 21, 2012 when my unit was called to action. A terrorist group known as The Phoenix was attempting to destroy a nuclear plant in Hamburg, Germany. My unit had gotten the call to be the responders to the threat. The helicopter ride was less than pleasant, it was chalk full of nerves as the only veteran among us was our squad leader, Echo. The briefing was simple, Ts were trying to plant a C4 device above the main reactor which was on the second floor. Our mission was simple, prevent the device from being detonated by any means necessary. This meant we were authorized to use deadly force.

 

“Red light” the said the pilot over the intercom

“Grab your gear, we are approaching the landing site.” echo commanded

All of us went to the weapon rack on the left side of the helicopter bay. I took the standard M4A4 carbine while my squad took the weapons they felt the most comfortable using. 

“Green light” that meant that we had arrived and that the ramp at the rear would be lowering. I had just turned around when I saw the light beginning to leak from the lowering ramp.

 

“ Go, Go, Go” yelled Echo over the sound of the rotor blades as we lept out of the back. The Ts had a head start we needed to tread carefully. We approached the garage door that would lead into the facility. I was motioned to use the keypad next to the door. After typing 47456 in to the pad the garage door unlock. Slowly two other squad mates began to lift the door open while I peered undernet to make sure we were clear. With the door open we made our way inside. We spread out just as we planned each one of us taking a lane and combing through the warehouse. I had been searching near the hut at the back of the room when I heard the tell tale cracking of a shell being loaded into the chamber. The next couple seconds were black for one of the Ts jumped around the corner and had unloaded a twenty gauge shell into my chest. Luckily my vest had saved my from shot. In my haze I could hear the sounds automatic fire around me. It had seems that they were a bit more ready for us than planned because we had spotted the bomb carrier making his way down to the reactor the long way.

 

We followed hot on their heels as we chased them through twisting hallways. We were just about to lose them when Sharpie, our marksman tried to take a shot at the bomb carrier. A single shot is all it took as we all saw the body carrying the bomb hit the ground in the middle of the archway ahead. As soon as we had come around to the corner a barrage of gunfire was released into the archway to stop any advance. We held our spot when I suggested that we throw a flashbang around the corner and clear the area. As I got up to throw it another barrage was unleashed in the archway, as soon as it stopped it threw the flashbang into the arch. When we saw the white flash we exploded out of position weapons ready we spotted two Ts still rubbing their eyes from the flash, they were quickly dispatched. We were making our way to the ramp another T, this time with a M249 LMG popped up in front of us and started spraying down our location. Three of us got luck however the two rookies who were taking up the rear where caught by the hail of bullet coming from the man who had been making his way down the ramp to the main reactor.

“Grenade!” I heard Echo yell as he lobbed a nade that landed at the feet of the T. After the remainder of us heard the nade go off there was silence.

 

“One man is left”  Echo confirmed as we slowly made our way down the ramp to the reactor. One versus three should be a piece of cake until the last guy came around a corner and threw a molotov onto the ramp.  Poor Sharpie he burned to death in that moli as Echo and I tried to stop the last T from escaping. The fire cleared and we slowly made our way into the reactor room. On the left the control room windows were smashed, and in the middle of the room there was the reactor with a couple of barrels laid around it. One of the barrels had a flashing red light, the bomb. Echo made a motion for me to clear the control room so he could defuse the bomb. I cautiously made my way through the broken window. When I had made my way through I saw the door at the bottom of the stairs close followed by what sounded like a body hit the mesh floor. I sprinted down and kicked through the door, only to see the body of Echo laying next to the bomb. Now the light was blinking faster than before, which meant only one thing I was running out of time. The last guy was still out there lurking in the shadows but I had to diffuse that bomb. I rushed over. Looking over the device in my hand it seemed pretty basic, it was three 5 pound blocks taped together, and a keypad and switch to arm the bomb. I laid my pistol out beside me just in case, and go to work. A device like this could be disarmed by typing in the correct code, but that would take 10 seconds. I heard something drop down behind me I whip around to see the last T with his knife poised to strike, I drew my pistol as fast as possible and unload the whole clip into my attacker. Time at the essence I turn back to the bomb. Time for the generic approach. Red, blue, or yellow? The blinker on the bomb is now blinking faster. I close my eyes and cut the red wire. When I open them I see that the blinker has died. 

“ The bomb has been defused.” I report, relief flooding over me. Little did I know that this would only be the beginning. 

 


End file.
